


Bloodlines

by AmaraBliss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: Imagine being one of the escaped assassins from abstergo. Things escalate quickly after a misunderstanding with the newbie… (FYI, I really suck at updating here...if you like the story check out my tumblr amarabliss.tumblr.com, there you'll find 3 parts already! 1/3/17)





	

Callum Lynch stepped out onto the balcony looking over New York skyline. He took a deep breath in and let it out. They’d been running non-stop for weeks and finally were able to get in touch with the Creed and they were able to get them here.

He looked back at the few assassins that had traveled with him. Moussa stuck with him, as did Lin. They had grabbed a few others whom they seemed to know very well. 

Most had thanked him for taking such a high power out of the Templar ranks and forgetting them out of Abstergo. He didn’t really know what to say to them.

He did know since his last encounter in the Animus he felt…different. Included…whole even. It seemed everyone there did. A true brotherhood.

Except for one. 

His eyes stared at you across the room. You were quiet the entire time. Taking care of things, like cups, and plates. He crossed his arms watching you as Moussa and Lin came out standing next to him, “What’s her story?”

Moussa followed his gaze seeing you pull your gray shrug around your shoulders, “Y/N…uh…”

“She’s a breeder.” Lin spat out swirling her drink around in her cup.

Cal looked at her as Moussa scowled, “Lin…be kind.”

“What?” Lin looked at Moussa, “She is. Her purpose for the Creed is to pop them out for the order to continue.”

“You could be less rude about it.” Moussa sighed.

“Wait…she just pushes out babies?” Cal looked at them both.

“It’s more then that.” Moussa hushed Lin who rolled her eyes before walking away, “She comes from strong blood like you. At a young age assassin families train their children for the cause, but not all amount to the task. Y/N, was one that didn’t fit in the athletics aspects, which is primarily what we do.” 

“I got that…” Cal looked back over to you, “So, she’s okay with that?”

“I’ve never asked her. She keeps to herself.” Moussa looked at him, “You two would actually be a good match.”

“What?” Cal snapped looking at him.

“Don’t take it the wrong way.” Moussa smiled at him, “You have strong blood dating back centuries…supposedly Y/N dates back further, to Altair. Though she has no legitimate claim.”

“You act like that means anything to me.” Cal smiled at him.

“Altair is one of the greats.” Moussa told him, “Short version is he had many children, but only one family. Y/N’s family was able to trace back far enough to see the relation, though not direct.”

“Again…care? Why?” Cal smirked a little.

“You saw what happened when you were connected to the Animus.” Moussa looked at him, “You saw your ancestors…your mother…”

Cal looked away sighing, “Okay…so bloodlines are important…got it.”

“You’ve a got a lot to learn.” Moussa told him a small smirk forming on his face, “You should talk to Y/N.,,She’s trained for teaching.”

“Why would she help me?” Cal asked as he walked away.

Moussa looked at him and smiled, “You’re part of the brotherhood now, get used of help when you ask.”

Cal made a noise in his throat shaking his head. He’d been on his own for such a long time he wasn’t sure he could just ask for help. His eyes fell on you again picking up everything like a mother.

“What the hell…I could stand for a history lesson or two…” He pushed off the balcony walking over toward you. You looked up at him when he stopped in front of you, “Hey.”

You swallowed brushing a piece of hair behind your ear, “Hello…can I get you something?”

“Uh no…I just…we haven’t really met yet.” He held out his hand, “Cal…Callum Lynch.”

You looked at his hand for a moment before taking it, “Y/N L/N.”

He smiled briefly, “It’s a beautiful name.”

You let go of his hand, “Thank you…if you don’t need anything I need to clean up.”

“Why?” He questioned you, “We’ve been running non-stop, you should relax.”

“Maybe later…” You picked up some dishes and began to move past him.

He stepped in your way, “Actually…”

“Yes?” You stood there looking at him. He got distracted by your eyes for a moment. So bright compared to the rest of them, compared to his.

“I was told that maybe you could fill me in about…uh…well everything.” He let out a laugh putting his hands in his pockets.

“Oh…I…” You nodded and smiled a little, “Yeah of course, I’ll answer anything I can for you.”

He stood there watching you hold the dishes. Finally he pointed toward the door, “You wanna go for a walk?”

“Oh you want to talk now…” You watched him nod, “Sorry, yeah…”

He chuckled lightly as you put the dishes down turning toward the door. He followed you out and down the stairs to the street. Glancing at you he smiled lightly, “Nice night.”

“Yeah.” You nodded crossing your arms, “So what do you want to know?”

“Uh… “ He scratch his arm walking next you, “I don’t really know…everything I guess. Where would you start?”

“Well…” You smiled at him, “You know the oath…”

“Yes…We live in the dark, to serve the light.” He nodded slowly looking to you.

“Good, it’s pretty basic after that. We fight Templars and world threats to better humanity.” You explained, “But I think you know that. What I think you want to ask is about life, right?”

He stopped surprised, “I think so…history and life.”

“History is the easy part and my favorite.” You smiled causing him to follow suit, “Life is something you’ll grow accustom to. It’s slightly nomadic, damn near tribal at times…”

“I suppose I’ll just have to wait until we get to home base then.” He nodded walking with you again, “But the history…you’re related to one of the greats right?”

You stopped looking at him then away. You looked a little hurt, “They told you…about my role didn’t they?”

He looked at you sighing feeling he stirred something up he shouldn’t have, “They did but…”

“I’ll do it.” When you looked at him your face so serious. You became business instead of that caregiver he’d seen earlier.

“What?” His face scrunched up in confusion.

“I will have your baby…but you don’t have to be nice to me.” You told him as you turned, “It’s a waste of both our times.”

“Hey…” He stood there watching you walk back toward the hotel, “Hey!”

You stopped when he ran in front of you, “What? You got what you wanted.”

“I didn’t…I wasn’t…” He shut his eyes taking in a deep breath stilling his frustration, “I don’t care about bloodlines…I don’t care about most of this shit. I just…I know I belong here, but I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”

You stared at him for a moment before letting out a big breath, “Okay…I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.” He put his hands on your shoulders. 

“On one condition.” You looked him dead in the eyes.

He was taken back by your seriousness again, “Okay, what?”

“I…” You swallowed your courage faltering, “I need you to…actually…stake claim to me.”

“What?” He let his hands drop as he took a step back, “What does that mean?”

“That no one else could touch me…except you…and I would let you. From the moment the claim is made…I would be yours alone, and only have your children” You told him frowning, “I never wanted this. I don’t want to be…this.”

“And me…claiming you would…do all that?” He raised his eyebrows.

“As it stands right now I belong to everyone…your bloodline allows you a voice that actually stands with brotherhood…” You looked away as if ashamed of your own, “I have two children…from different fathers…and it’s supposed to be acceptable…but…”

He could see how hard this was for you. How much you were struggling, “…I’ll do it.”

You looked back to him, “You will?”

“Yes…what do I have to do?” He let out a heavy sigh.

“When we get home…there’s a small ritual where you leave a brand on my wrist.” You told him as he let out a slightly disgusted noise, “We’re both getting something out of this and I don’t expect you to be just mine.”

He looked to you again exasperated. This is not how he expected today’s events to turn out, “Okay…I just need a teacher, cause I don’t think I’m ever going to remember half of this shit.”

“I will be with you every step of the way.” Your eyes lit up with hope and happiness that he couldn’t help but smile a little.

As you both began to walk back he crossed his arms, “So two kids? Tell me about them.”

“Elijah and Renatta.” You smiled thinking of them, “4 and 3.”

He felt a pit in his stomach as you kept talking. He may have felt this sense of belonging here with these people, but he wasn’t sure if he liked some of their ideals. He had a lot to learn.


End file.
